Software applications may be tested before release to ensure quality and functionality.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples provided in the drawings.